


Infinity Collision

by winter129



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter129/pseuds/winter129
Summary: SHIELD comes across an Inhuman who is over 3,000 years old, claiming to be one of the first few Inhumans created by the Kree. What does she know about the Infinity Stones and why does she hate the Asgardians so much? What did she experience in her life that she refuses to become one of the Avengers?





	1. The Unknown Inhuman

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to MARVEL except for my original characters!!!

Coulson stared at the screen as he waited along in the truck that was headed towards a café in London. He only got instructions from Mace about a new inhuman sighting and had left in a hurry. With him, he had Mack and May with him. Supposedly, this Inhuman had a unique reading on her. She was reported as Sybil Song, a Korean American citizen who had been apparently living in England for a short business trip.

The girl was a short-ish with black hair, but the bottom indicated a dark brown. She also had black clothing up and down. If it was not for her subtle red lipstick, and the way she seemed to smile at people, they would have considered a her an entirely different person. Then they saw the girl enter the café, placing her order, and sit outside in one of the many tables. Coulson immediately thought about how he would have liked some black coffee with some warm, croissant. Then the agents saw that the girl began eating her food and reading something.

Coulson took his cue and began to approach the table she was sitting in, trying to maintain a calm facial expression with a smile. The girl did not look up when he came in front of her table. It was as if she expected him to just merely walk away, not looking back at her. He cleared his throat gently, and asked,

"Hi, there are no more open seats, but can I join you?"

The girl looked up with a smile that did not reach her eyes. She merely waved at him to join her. But he was not ready for the events that came afterwards. He was confused when the waiter brought an extra set of coffee and bread and placed it in front of him, as if he knew that Coulson was going to come. He looked down to see what they were: black coffee and a toasted croissant.

"I hoped I ordered the right thing. Tricky thing, reading a mind, when there are so many people thinking about something similar. Nice to meet you Agent Coulson." The girl said to him.

"How? Wait.. what?!" Agent Coulson quietly whispered out. Did she just say reading minds?

"That's why you're here isn't it? To collect me and write my name down in your reports so you can track me whenever and wherever? Agent Coulson from SHIELD."

Coulson stared at the girl in disbelief. The he smiled and leaned back to make himself a little more comfortable.

"Well, I guess we don't need to make introductions then. But yes, that was the purpose. And, yes, this is the right order. Thank you. By the way, you're impressive. I wish I had powers like yours, it would definitely make my life a little bit easier." Coulson said.

He was attempting to flatter and banter at the same time. It had helped ease a lot of the Inhumans that were formed from the Terrigen. But when he looked back at the girl after taking a sip of his coffee, he internally flinched. Her eyes were coldly staring at him, as if she was reading everything he thought and trying to determine what she should say. She sighed and took a sip of her own drink before speaking.

"You don't. If you have lived as long as I have, seen what I've seen, you really don't. And this buzz I hear is annoying as hell, so don't try to flatter me. It's dangerous."

As she said this, she set her coffee back down and looked at him again. Coulson flinched and just sat there in silence. He really did not know what to say until she heard him.

"Agent Coulson, if you are here to pick me up, then go ahead. I'm not going to fight you about it. And I don't bite… well, I'll try not to, but it's probably for your benefit that none of you agitate me."

Coulson had looked up in confusion at the part when she said to take her. He grew stressed that her mouth was not moving. Sybil merely smirked at the former director of SHIELD and just finished her food. She then stood up and waited for Coulson.

"Well?" she spoke out loud this time.

He stood up and took her back to the truck. May and Mack looked at him in slight disbelief that she did not pick a fight or panic over the fact that she was Inhuman. Rather, she was calm about everything. They put her into the capsule for safety measures, and took her back to the base.

…

Mace came out to greet the new Inhuman. He got reports from Coulson that she can read minds, and prepared himself by trying to think of things he wanted to discuss with the girl. When the capsule arrived, he saw how calm the girl was and just looked at her in amazement. Normally, others would be scared or panicking at the fact that they were taken by SHIELD, but it was as if she had experienced this before.

"Hello, I am-"

"Director Mace of SHIELD. I know." Sybil responded. She stood up from her seat and went up to the window and scoffed. They really thought that this could hold her inside it didn't they?

Mace just stared at her in confusion when she scoffed.

"Creepy isn't it?" Agent Coulson said as he approached the capsule himself. He continued by saying, "She knew what I wanted to eat back at the café in England. I honestly thought that was scary."

Sybil looked at Mace for a while and then made a facial expression that seemed to indicate disappointment.

"I see… so you are also an Inhuman…" Sybil said. She looked at the man and then looked behind him, spotting Daisy Johnson.

"Huh, I see…" she continued on. The agents that stood by the capsule remained silent as they nervously felt her gaze fall on each of them. Cold and calculating.

Then Mace perked up saying, "We wanted to see if you wanted to join SHIELD. Will you help us in our missions?"

They all looked at her expectantly. But they got an immediately reply of, "No."

Sybil looked disinterested in the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Coulson asked.

Sybil looked at him again with that piercing look. She then sighed and shifted her position.

"I said no. I no longer involve myself in human lives. Those days are over."

She talked as if she was older than the rest of them. But Daisy came up, as if she was going to beg Sybil.

"You can be helping so many people with your abilities! Please, it's not that bad, it's-"

Sybil cut the agent off by replying with, "You do not know my abilities. I am different from you Mace and Daisy. You guys have no idea what you are trying to make me do. How young and naïve you all are. Not knowing what could possibly happen if you keep promoting yourselves like this. I said no, and that is final. You can keep me in here, but I won't help. That's final."

Then Coulson remembered something the girl had said back at the café, and approached her.

"What did you mean 'lived as long as I have lived, and seen what I have seen'?"

Sybil looked at Coulson again. She proceeded to talk and introduce herself formally.

"I am Sybil Song, I am over 3,000 years old, and I have been an Inhuman for a very long time. I was one of the first Inhumans created by Kree through their experimentation. I have fought wars in my early years as a tool for many kinds, and I have survived. And since the revolution, I ran and hid on Earth. Since then, I have never involved myself with involving myself in matters dealing with humans' fates. Is this enough for you or do you want a formal interview of sort?"

The room got quiet again. They did not believe what they heard. A person who merely looked like she was in her early 20s, claimed to be over 3,000 years old. And based on what Coulson knew, only Asgardians had long lives.

Mace cleared his throat after a long time and then asked Coulson for her to be taken to one of the interview rooms.

Coulson opened the door of the capsule and led Sybil to the room. It wasn't far and Sybil did not do anything against the location. Rather, she scoffed once more upon seeing the walls. It was as if they knew nothing about Inhumans.

Coulson and Sybil sat down facing each other across the table. Mace and the others watched through a screen in the Director's office. This new Inhuman was entirely something new to them.

"So…. You're over 3,000 years old?" Coulson started off. He looked amused and shrugged slightly in embarrassment. He could not think of a better question to start with.

Sybil chuckled and nodded.

"How? If I may ask? It's not rude is it?" He continued.

Sybil looked at him and responded in a stoic manner. "It's not rude. Inhumans are normally given longer life spans then regular humans. But I was granted an especially almost immortal type of life. I can get killed, but if not that, I can live without dying."

Coulson commented, "You look good for your age. What is your secret?"

"I can change any form I want. The form you are looking at right now is me when the Kree took me from Earth. Around the same time as, oh, an Inhuman that took the body of a HYDRA agent… Hive, as you call him." Sybil replied. She looked straight at Coulson when she looked for the name for the other Inhuman.

"You know Hive?" He replied. How did she know?

"Let's just say we never got along much with each other in the past." Sybil replied. She did not want to delve into that topic.

Coulson realized her change in attitude and avoided that topic. He asked her about her ability. She replied without much change in her emotions. But they learned that she was able to learn and use abilities that she came across in her life. She did not list all of them, as she told them she did not remember all the powers she amassed. Rather, she listed only the ones she remembered to use or avoided using.

"You sound dangerous." Coulson said to her as he leaned on the table.

"I am." She curtly replied.

"So what happened? What caused you to change?" Coulson asked.

"Did you not listen? I was created by the Kree. I'm one of the first few Inhumans created on Earth by their experimentation. I was created to be their soldiers for war." Sibyl looked at Coulson directly again, and the agent got the uncomfortable feeling.

With that, the interview was done. But as Coulson got up from his chair, Sybil spoke up.

"You humans are so naïve about everything, and yet Agent Coulson, I think you are the most naïve human I have encountered in the past 3,000 years."

"What?" Coulson replied. What was the person saying?

Sybil merely chuckled and waved him off like an old person would. And then Daisy came bursting in, clearly upset about something.

"How could you say that?! How can you think that way?! You're an Inhuman just like I am. We can do good in the world. What is it that you are so afraid of?!" She screamed Sybil.

Coulson froze on the spot when he witnessed Sybil slowly standing up. The mood had quickly changed from nonchalant to something much more dangerous. The tension rose up and Sybil looked at Daisy in the eye, as if daring the SHIELD agent to attack her. But that was all she did. But it was clear that Daisy was getting aggravated by that response. Soon enough the chair near Sybil shook. Then the entire room seemed to shake from Daisy's anger. Mace spoke through the communication device in panic,

"Daisy, stand down! Phil, do something!"

Coulson came out from his trance-like confusion and approached his friend when suddenly everything stopped shaking in an instant when Sybil grabbed onto the chair. The girl looked at the seat for a moment and glared at Daisy. Her presence seemed to emanate a sense of murder from her. Daisy backed off.

"What am I afraid of…. Haha… good question." Sybil responded calmly. She then took her hands off the chair and looked at Daisy again.

"How did you-?" Sybil smirked and then replied back with,

"I told you that my abilities is that I am able to learn others' powers and manipulate it yes?"

Daisy nodded. She remembered and the strength of the girl's power was amazing. The anger she suddenly felt from the new Inhuman was truly terrifying. Sybil spoke on,

"You faced them once, Daisy. The Kree and Asgardians. They, are the ones I fear constantly, but not as much as the bigger picture that involves the two races. If you lived my life, you would have done the same." Sybil said.

Coulson and Daisy looked confused. Sybil then sat back down and the two agents left the room.

They needed to talk with their friends and coworkers about this new Inhuman. She was not someone they could control.


	2. The Origin

Mace immediately scolded Daisy in his office after the incident. Even if SHIELD thought that the inhuman could help them out, it wasn’t something to lose control for. It seemed that while verbally talking to Agent Coulson, the inhuman was conversing telepathically to Daisy. Her abilities surprised all of the SHIELD agents and they had to talk about their next step. Mace then told Phil to further interrogate the inhuman to figure out more about her.

While on his way back to the interrogation room, Phil was wondering something. She said that he was most naïve human she had ever met. What did that mean?

Once he arrived at the interrogation room, he sat down across from Sybil again.

“Sorry about that incident.” He said.

Sybil merely shrugged it off. She really didn’t mind anything at all.

“Can we talk about how you got turned into an Inhuman?” Phil asked carefully.

That caught Sybil’s attention. Coulson saw her tense at the question, but immediately relax. He also felt something probe his mind and then saw that Sybil was studying him. She must be looking through his memories to see how much he knew. He waited patiently, which Sybil appreciated as she studied his memories. She would have to explain from the beginning.

Sybil exhaled heavily. She knew this question was bound to get asked. She then leaned back into her chair and relaxed, making sure to not tense up too much. Then she began to tell her story.

…

Sybil was from Korea, long time before the country was actually named. All she knew was that it was a long time ago. She no longer remembered exactly when it was. But she remembered that she was gathering some vegetables that her family had harvested when she saw a light from not too far from her home. Sybil’s curiosity got the better of her and she had headed for the source of the light. But when she arrived, she was shocked. Blue-skinned men were in the middle of a vast field and she could not fathom what it was about them, but she remembered that fear ran through her veins. All she could think was get away, but her body was frozen.

            Next thing she knew, the blue men noticed her and she was running away from them to the best of her abilities. However, she felt air leave her body as it slammed down to the soil. She tried scrambling away, but one of the Kree had already grabbed her ankle. She screamed in terror, but the next thing she knew, the blue man had put her over his shoulder and they were teleported into a foreign place.

Sybil stated that after thousands of years later, she finally realized that it was a lab in a spaceship. She was terrified of what was happening to her, but she could not do anything against the brute strength of the Kree. Next thing she knew, she was strapped down to a cold metal table and then flet one of the scientists hook her up to tubes all over her body. But when she looked to her side, she found a man hooked up to the table next to her. His eyes were also full of fear. She did not recognize him, but he looked like a foreigner. That was when they both noticed that she was being drained of her own blood and injected with a blue substance in place of it. Soon, she felt a freezing sensation as pain shot across her entire body. She tried to get out of her restraints, but nothing happened. She was stuck. She screamed and then felt herself convulse as her body tried to reject the new substance being pumped into her body. Sybil heard how the man next to her was also screaming in pain. But it was too late and she found herself stuck in a dark place. All she could think was how claustrophobic she felt inside. After what seemed like an eternity, she found herself gasping air in panic. It was painful when she finally felt the shell fall off of her body. But the pain suddenly shifted to a surge in a new sensation: overwhelming amount of power. It wasn’t something that she expected.

Then her world came into focus as the last of the shell fell off of her body. She flexed and found that the restraints were nothing much and tore them off of the table. When she finally sat up, she saw that the man who was next to her was also sitting up, but unable to tear off his own restraints. He spoke in a language she did not understand, but she assumed that he was asking her for help in taking off the restraints. And that was what she did for him. She headed towards the man’s table and took off his restraints. Although they couldn’t speak to each other, something about how they were forced to change at the same time bonded them. Like a sister and a brother.

…

Once Sybil finished her story, Coulson remained silent. He never thought that it would be that painful to do the process. He was vaguely aware about the transformation, but he never realized how painful it was for normal humans to go through that process.

“How did it work? Normally, the process only works on those with inhuman blood these days, but what made you two and Hive any different from a regular human?” Coulson asked.

Sybil shrugged. Even to this day, she never figured that out. She followed her body movement with, “I don’t know. It’s a process that only the Kree know how to do. I have no idea what they did to me otherwise pumping me with the substance. But ever since, it was just the way it was.”

“Did you know what your powers were in the beginning?” Coulson asked.

“Not back then. Nobody knew. The man had similar powers as I did so we really didn’t know.” Sybil replied. She looked like she was struggling to remember that bit.

“It took a while. I realized what my powers were when I first met the others. The more I saw them using powers, I felt a power surge into my body. That was when I realized that I could manipulate their powers and use them. It was slightly different with the other man.”

“How different?” Coulson asked.

Sibyl sighed and reminisced about the death of the man. The one she called her brother. He had died in the 1900s from mutants. She told Coulson about her brother’s powers and how he was different from the rest of the inhumans. How he stemmed from the same place, but that there was some sort of variation in him that caused him to only become a mutant, even if a very powerful one.

“But that means that he died not too long ago then…” Coulson muttered. Sibyl nodded.

She remembered visiting the place of her brother’s death. She even stepped on his ashes….

_Sibyl came into view, coming closer to her brother’s ashes. Looking around her, she muttered,_

_“You really went down this path didn’t you? After all this time… Now I’m the only one left…”_

“So then, you’re saying that now, you’re only one of the few of the inhumans from that era?” Sibyl shook her head.

“All I know is that there were only a few of us who broke from the main group of those inhumans to come back to Earth, including Hive. It’s just that we walked down different paths and chose to gain power, hide, or disappear forever. It was all different with all of us. The problem with Hive was that he was the first of us to choose the path of power, and it cost almost all of our lives’ to stop him. Running from the Kree was not easy business.” Sibyl added.

“What happened? We know that you were created for their wars.” Coulson asked.

“We did fight their battles, causing immense amount of chaos. I have spilt an unimaginable amount of blood, destroying species throughout the galaxies. I have no way to make up for that much blood. Ever. Then there was one battle, it brought our humanity back into the picture, taking off the effects of the brainwash they had put on us. Some of us killed our wardens and ran. The only place to give us shelter and an opportunity being Asgard…” Sibyl winced.

Coulson noticed how Sibyl’s eyes turned darker with pain and hatred at the place the Norse Gods lived.

“Wait, so you know Thor and Loki?” Coulson asked.

Sibyl nodded and continued her story,

“I saw them when they were practically babies. When we got there, we felt safe enough, but then things happened and we were used for their battles against our wishes. We had no control over ourselves or able to voice it in any matter. But some of us could break away from that influence thanks to Hive’s power that I was also able to use against them. We ran to Earth to hide from them. The experience itself was enough to traumatize all of us for centuries. PTSD is the simplest thing you could say we all were stuck with after that experience. Since, then events happened, leading to what now the world looks like now.”

Sibyl oversimplified everything after they had arrived on Earth.

“So you all just hid and lived on Earth?” Coulson asked.

Sibyl shook her head and continued explaining about how there are some Inhumans that have created a higher order and lifestyle. The existence of a Royal family, and all. She was only one of the few that hid on Earth. And how later on, Hive just went rogue, hungry for power, and that ended up with his banishment. How her brother had been the first mutant and had ended up with the same fate.

Coulson’s curiosity peaked when he heard about the first mutant.

“Then are you able to deal with mutant powers too?” Coulson asked.

Sibyl shook her head. “No, not really. I learned similar powers from some Inhumans of the past. But I cannot gain the mutants’ powers. Their biologically too different from us at this point to really have any say. You could say that their DNA would corrupt us and also works the other way around.”

Coulson pondered at that. When he looked up to continue their interview, he stopped. He realized how tired and sad Sibyl looked. It looked like she just aged 20 years in advance just by talking about the experience. He then realized how Sibyl had mentioned PTSD earlier. And he knew that even if she said it in an almost nonchalant manner, the experience had scarred her so much that it had lasted all this time for thousands of years. One of the oldest Inhumans and the pains of war still haunted her.   
 

As an agent of SHIELD, he knew what it was like to feel something like that, but he realized how tiny he felt next to the Inhuman in front of him. She who was almost immortal, looked exhausted and wanted to just live quietly. And they had brought her back to the painful world of battles.

Just like the Kree had used her. Just like how they were used in Asgard. And he had helped in bringing her back to fights by bringing her here to SHIELD.

Sibyl looked at the man in front of her. Studying his thoughts. She relaxed a bit. Coulson seemed so innocent and naïve. And she wanted him to remain that way. To not become part of the fight. But something in her guts told her that this was not all to the story. Seeing how Coulson’s mind had went to Asgard and pictured a bright blue stone. A stone that made her flinch and pierced her heart. A massive migraine hit her as if someone was banging an enormous gong right in front of her.

She winced in pain and grasped her head, almost falling off the chair. Coulson leaned forward in worry.

“Are you alright, what’s happening.”

Sibyl’s voice turned deadly when she questioned him.

“The Tesseract. Was it ever on Earth?”

Coulson swallowed as a sense of dread ran through his mind. He nodded. She had seen his thoughts about.

“What does that have to do with anything right now?” Coulson asked.

He flinched when Sibyl glared up at him, her anger taking over as the pain ebbed away.

“You humans would never understand about how dangerous those stones are. None of you would.”

There was ice in her voice that sent shivers down the spines of everyone who heard her. They finally realized that Sibyl was truly dangerous. And she could kill an army if she meant to. The look she was giving Coulson and the ice in her voice proved that. The aura she was emitting screaming the words DANGEROUS, MURDERER OF HUNDREDS, and DEATH.

Coulson backed off from Sibyl and silently left the room. Hoping to see if there was a clearer explanation of anything that she said. Without, angering Sibyl anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know it has been a while since I posted anything, but I was terribly busy with studying and exams that I couldn’t come and post any sooner. This was more to find out about Sibyl’s origin. I toned down the entire PTSD scenario because I thought the images I had in mind were a little bit too gruesome for readers and myself to write. I thought it would not be good to share those. I can send you a general idea of what I had in mind if some of you request, but it would have to be done separately. REVIEW and I may add a little bit of things if you guys request any scenes!!!  
> Especially her meeting baby Thor and Loki. I may have a side, light and fluffy chapter in mind if you guys want it. So please let me know if you want that too! ;)


	3. Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STORY WILL BE ON HIATUS

Hey guys!

I found that I have too much on my plate right now with Torchwood, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, and Sherlock fanfics, that I decided to put this story on HIATUS. I'm so sorry, but I'll be back with more wonderful content for this story soon!


End file.
